


A Most Unusual First Meeting

by volatile_hearts



Series: Eclectic Tastes Indeed [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatile_hearts/pseuds/volatile_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a weird one. She felt a pang of sadness, Sherlock would have loved this case.</p><p>[1). First time, 4 and 6 - Molly Hooper and Rory Williams]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Unusual First Meeting

This was a weird one. There was nothing left but skin - no muscles, no bones, no internal organs. Molly reached for the phone intending to call Sherlock, until she remembered she couldn't - he was dead to the world. She felt a pang of sadness, knowing he would have loved this case.

Just as she was exiting the morgue to grab a cup of coffee and a breather, a man with blonde hair, a big nose, and thick glasses that hid blue eyes, blocked the entry way.

"Oh," she said surprised.

"Oh, um, hello," he responded just as surprised as she was, "I didn't think anyone else would be here."

"Yeah, I just - " Molly tried, but instead asked, "Can I help you?"

"Uhh... yes. Yes, actually," he said, hesitant at first, but quickly deciding something, "I'm hear to see the body, errr, or skin of the body."

"Are you part of the investigation?"

"Ahh, yes. Dr. Rory Williams," he said, sticking out his hand, "I've been called in specially."

Molly smiled sadly, and shook his hand.

"Well, Dr. Williams. Right this way," she said, leading him over to the table. As they walked, Rory Williams asked, "Have you ever heard of the Slitheen?"

**Author's Note:**

> post Reichenbach, not s3 compliant


End file.
